The goal of the proposed Protein Microarray Core (PMC) laboratory is to build on the current expertise within the Keck DNA Microarray Resource to bring the power of high throughput parallel assays into the realm of neuroproteomics research at Yale and beyond via the use of protein microarrays. The ability to quantify the relative level of expression of hundreds of pre-selected proteins at comparatively low concentrations will provide a powerful and unique complement to the technologies that will be made available by the Protein and Lipid Separation and Profiling Core. The Microarray Resource is a fully functional DNA microarray fabrication laboratory with trained staff and high throughput robotic dispensers, arrayers, scanners and software in place. All of this existing infrastructure and experience will be adapted and/or duplicated for use in protein array applications, which is a technology that is currently not supported by the Keck Laboratory nor any other core laboratory at Yale. To meet this need, the Protein Mieroarray Core will develop and implement a robust, validated, cost effective, platform for fabrication of protein microarrays with protein targets focused on neuroscience research.